The Manor Quest
How to do the Manor Quest First off, you won't get the manor quest until you're at least level 39 or so. Or at least I didn't get it until then. But the manor quest is purple, so be sure to double check your with your translators with any purple quest you get when you reach the high level 30s. You'll be taken to an NPC in the large city who will give you a quest item, which you will have to press this item in front of that NPC, talk to him again and press the purple quest, then and have him teleport you to the rather large property that you have 'inherited'. When you get to your property, you will have to talk with the NPC with the purple marker over his head. After rushing through the dialogue, you will get another quest that will tell you to enter the construction mode and build a house. Above the quest tabs, there's another little grey transparent tab that has like a yellow house with an arrow on it. That is where you can enter construction mode. In this mode, the entire property available to you will be with a grid. There's going to be a control help/tip on the upper right, and I've provided a very rough translation of it here. The quest asks you to build your very first house on the property. Your "town hall" doesn't count at your house. When you enter construction mode, you will find on the very bottom of your screen, you will see a display. It's pretty straight forward to be honest, and anything that you cannot buy will be in red. Below the list are icons. You can look through the list to see what the options are, but the first image is where you want to be to complete this part of the quest. When you enter this tab, just pick the first house for now and place it into your property where ever you want. When you're done with this section, you'll talk to the NPC again, then sent to part of the property that has a fairly large tree. In your inventory, you will have a new item: an axe! This axe is going to be used in this section a lot, so I recommend putting it on your shortcut bar. You'll have to equip the axe (just press on the item) and cut down this large tree and, after it falls, walk across it to a wooded piece of land. Here, you'll have to cut down at least 5 trees as shown on the quest tab, but I recommend at least clearing 1/4th of the land so that you have some room to place the next few buildings. Much like how to get to building the house, the game will then ask you to build 4 new buildings, all of them are on the second icon next to the house icon on the bottom when you enter construction menu. Simply build all four of them. If you ever have items that will pop up on the bottom right that looks like a box of sorts, be sure to click those and use them up! They will help you get the necessary merit/power/whatever to continue construction. Now that you've done most of what the game wants you to run, it's time to level up your town hall. You should have enough merit/power/whatever from the boxes that you should have been getting throughout the duration this quest. Walk up to that building that was here since before you came along and built your first house, and look at the bulletin board in the front and press on it. When you look at it, it should look similar to the image provided here, with the little diamond glowing. Press that diamond to level up our town hall to level 2. And with that, your manor quest should be completely done, aside from talking to the NPC a little more. ---- ((( WIP!! expected time to continue: undetermined ''))) '''If you have any questions, It's highly encourage to visit our discord server and ask the real pros!'